I Don't Want to Wait
by Earthbrat
Summary: Just a 1xR songfic with a song by Paula Cole


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters so please don't sue. I also don't own the song "I Don't Want to Wait." It belongs to Paula Cole so again, don't sue.

****

I Don't Want to Wait 

__

So open up your morning light   
And say a little prayer for I   
You know that if we are to stay alive   
And see the peace in every eye

Relena stepped out onto her balcony on a beautiful sunny morning. Although the sun was warm and gentle, her heart remained cold and gloomy. 'Heero,' she thought, 'I hope you're alright.'

__

She had two babies   
One was six months one was three   
In the war of '44 

"Mommy, Jake is crying again," a bouncy three-year-old called. "All right, thank you Elizabeth," Relena gently said to her daughter.

__

Every telephone ring   
Every heartbeat stinging   
When she thought it was God calling her   
Oh would her son grow to know his father 

Relena picked up her infant son to try to calm him down, but on the inside, she felt like crying herself. 'This is to much Heero,' her mind screamed, 'I can't take care of the world, the colonies, this coming war, and two kids at the same time. How am I supposed to explain to your kids why you aren't there.'

__

I don't want to wait   
For our lives to be over   
I want to know right know   
What will it be 

I don't want to wait   
For our lives to be over   
Will it be yes or will it be Sorry 

After she finally got her kids to go to sleep, Relena went to her room and sat down in an armchair next to the window. As if the sky was trying to match her mood, it had started to rain very hard. As soon as she got comfortable, the doorbell rang. She sighed and got up to answer it. She opened the door and gasped at whom she saw. She whispered the word that has been haunting her for years, "Heero." 

__

He showed up all wet   
On the rainy front step   
Wearing shrapnel in his skin   
And the war he saw   
Lives inside him still   
It's so hard to be gentle and warm   
The years passed by and now   
He has granddaughters 

"Yes Relena, I'm home," he whispered. Heero must have mistaken her surprised look for a horrified one. His face fell. "All right, I'll leave," he said. He turned to leave. 'No Relena, you can't let him go yet,' she told herself, 'just imagine your future without him.'

**************************Flash-forward****************************************

"Grandma, why don't we have a grandpa?" one of Relena's granddaughters asked. "You do have a grandfather," she answered, "he disappeared years ago though, and I haven't seen him since." 'Oh Heero, I miss you so much'

******************************Flash-forward end*********************************

"NOOOOO," Relena screamed.

__

I don't want to wait For our lives to be over I want to know right now What will it be

Heero turned as Relena ran up and kissed him.

__

I don't want to wait For our lives to be over Will it be yes or will it be Sorry 

"You can't leave Heero," Relena cried, "I can't live without you, but I need to know if you feel the same."

__

Oh so you look at me   
From across the room   
You're wearing your anguish again   
Believe me, I know the feeling   
It sucks you into the jaws of anger   
_Oh, so dig a little more deeply into my life _

"I know Heero," Relena said. He looked at her with a confused expression. "I know that you still live with the memories of war," she was crying now, "but you have to let go. I know you have emotions, are you afraid of showing them or something, because that I don't know." "I don't have time for emotions," Heero said roughly; "another war could start." "We don't know that for sure," she pointed out, "and even if one does start, you don't have to fight." "Yes I do, my father did and his father, and his fath..."

__

  
All we have is the very moment   
And I don't want to do what   
His father and his father and his father did   
I want to be here now 

"I don't care!" Relena screamed, interrupting him. "You've fought in enough wars. Life won't last forever Heero; you of all people should know that. If you really love me then you'll stay, if you don't," she said, calming down, "then I wish you luck."

__

So open up your morning light   
And say a little prayer for I   
You know that if we are to stay alive   
And see the peace in every eye

Heero got up and Relena bowed her head to hide the tears. All of the sudden, Heero got down on one knee in front of Relena.

__

I don't want to wait For our lives to be over I want to know right now what will it be 

"Relena," he started, "ever since the first moment I saw you on the beach I've loved you, I've just never realized it. When you live so long without emotions," he explained, "you don't know how to deal with them when they come along."

__

I don't want to wait For our lives to be over Will it be yes or will it be Sorry

"But now I've realized that I love you and our children more than anything in the world, and that I can't live without you. If I could take back anything from my past, the thing that I would choose is the fact that I wasn't there when you or the children needed me, and I apologize for it. But I want to be there from now on. So Relena, will you marry me?" He concluded as he took a beautiful diamond ring from his pocket and slipped it onto her finger.

__

I don't want to wait For our lives to be over I want to know right now what will it be 

"Yes," she cried as she leapt into his arms, "I wouldn't dream of marrying anyone else."

__

I don't want to wait for our lives to be over Will it be yes or will it be Sorry

(Two months later) Heero came into Relena's office as she got ready to leave. She looked up and tried to stifle a laugh. There he was, the love of her life, trying to balance a sleeping baby in one arm and try to keep a hold of an energetic three-year-old. "Mommy," the little girl squealed, breaking off of Heero's grip and jumping into her mother's arms, "Daddy took us to get ice cream." "I can see that," Relena giggled as she tried to wipe off the remains of chocolate ice cream that covered half the girl's face. "So, how'd everything go?" Heero asked. "The war is off," Relena said beaming. Heero walked over and kissed her.

__

So open up your morning light And say a little prayer for I You know that if we are to stay alive And see the peace in every eye 

(Two years later) Heero watched as his soul mate was led down the aisle of the church by her brother and made himself a promise. 'I will do every thing in my power to keep my family and myself safe. For if I am safe, they are safe, and if they are safe, peace will thrive and the people will be safe. So I will stay alive, and see the peace in every eye.'

************************************************************************

Yeah, I'm finally done. I worked on this for weeks. I hope you liked it. E-mail me with what you think. This is my first songfic, so go easy. 


End file.
